wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock
Rock & Roll Preschool is a Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! episode. Songs # Fruit Salad # ABC # Rock & Roll Preschool # Say the Dance, Do the Dance (Little Wiggles) # Dressing Up (Chef) # Twinkling in New York # Sweet Boiled Candy # High Road to Linton # Captain's Barnyard Dance Trivia * This episode aired on Universal Kids which is the same day until Emma! & Duets DVD's came out to be released in America. Gallery File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)1.png|The Wiggles File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)2.png|Lachy and Anthony File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)3.png|"Fruit Salad" File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)4.png|Simon and Emma File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)5.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)6.png|Simon File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)7.png|"ABC" File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)8.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)9.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)10.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)11.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)12.png|Anthony File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)13.png|Anthony playing the yellow Maton acoustic guitar File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)14.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)15.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)16.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)17.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)18.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)19.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)20.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition2.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)21.png|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)22.png|Lachy File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)23.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)24.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)25.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)26.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)27.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)28.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)29.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)30.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)31.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)32.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)33.png|Captain, Emma, and Anthony File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)34.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)35.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)36.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)37.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)38.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)39.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)40.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)41.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)42.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)43.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)44.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)45.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)46.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)47.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)48.png|Emma playing the drums File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)49.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)50.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)51.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)52.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)53.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)54.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)55.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)56.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)57.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)58.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)59.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)60.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)61.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)62.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)63.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)64.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)65.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)66.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)67.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)68.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)69.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)70.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)71.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)72.png|The Wiggle and Captain File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!Logo.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)73.png|Emma and Lachy File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)74.png|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)75.png|Little Simon, Little Lachy, and Little Anthony File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)76.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)77.png|Little Lachy File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)78.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)79.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)80.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)81.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)82.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)83.png|Little Simon File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)84.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)85.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)86.png|Little Anthony File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)87.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)88.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition2.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)89.png|Wags, Anthony, Oliver, and Lachy File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)90.png|Wags, Anthony, and Oliver File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)91.png|Lachy, Stephanie, Dominic, and Emma File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)92.png|Lachy as a chef File:TheMusicRoom.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)93.png|Lee, Anthony, and Jamaaladeen File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)94.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)95.png|Jamaaladeen File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)96.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)97.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)98.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)99.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)100.png|Anthony introducing "Twinkling in New York" File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)101.png|"Twinkling in New York" File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)102.png|Jamaaladeen and Anthony File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)103.png|Lee and Lachy File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)104.png|Lee, Lachy, Jamaaladeen, and Anthony Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition2.png File:NurseryRhymes2-25.png|"Sweet Boiled Candy" File:NurseryRhymes2-26.png|Lachy File:NurseryRhymes2-27.png|The Wiggles File:NurseryRhymes2-28.png|Douglas, Lachy, and Oliver File:NurseryRhymes2-29.png File:NurseryRhymes2-30.png|Anthony as Coulter File:NurseryRhymes2_26.png File:NurseryRhymes2-31.png|Emma and Anthony File:NurseryRhymes2-32.png File:NurseryRhymes2-33.png File:NurseryRhymes2-34.png|Douglas playing the bagpipes File:NurseryRhymes2-35.png|Oliver playing the six-string banjo File:NurseryRhymes2-36.png File:NurseryRhymes2-37.png|Oliver and Anthony File:NurseryRhymes2-38.png File:NurseryRhymes2-39.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:NurseryRhymes2-40.png|The blue Maton acoustic guitar File:NurseryRhymes2-41.png File:NurseryRhymes2-42.png File:NurseryRhymes2-43.png|Lachy eating sweet boiled candy File:NurseryRhymes2-44.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!Logo.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)105.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)106.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)107.png|Lachy and Oliver File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)108.png|Lachy, Oliver, Simon, and Anthony File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)109.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)110.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)111.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)112.png|Simon playing the tambourine File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)113.png|The Wiggles and Oliver File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)114.png|Emma and her doll File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)115.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)116.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)117.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)118.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)119.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)120.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)121.png|"High Road to Linton" File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)122.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)123.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)124.png IMG 2743.PNG WiggleParkSeries10.png File:NumeralsAreNice51.png File:NumeralsAreNice52.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:NumeralsAreNice53.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)125.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)126.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)127.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)128.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)129.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)130.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)131.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)132.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)133.png|Captain File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)134.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)135.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)136.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)137.png|The Yarrabath kids File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)138.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)139.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)140.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)141.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)142.png|Anthony and Captain File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)143.png|Captain and Simon File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)144.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)145.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Captain File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)146.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)147.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)148.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)149.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)150.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)151.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)152.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)153.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)154.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)155.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)156.png|"Captain's Barnyard Dance" File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)157.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)158.png|Lachy and Captain File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)159.png|Captain and Emma File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)160.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)161.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)162.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)163.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)164.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)165.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)166.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)167.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)168.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)169.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)170.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)171.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)172.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)173.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)174.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)175.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)176.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)177.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)178.png File:RockAndRollPreschool(Series10)179.png Behind the Scenes File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes1.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes2.png|Jamaaladeen and Anthony playing the guitars Promotional Material Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStarTVSeries10Promo1.jpg|Lachy, Jamaaladeen, Lee and Anthony Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStarTVSeries10Promo2.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" SweetBoiledCandyPromo1.jpg|Emma and Anthony SweetBoiledCandyPromo2.jpg|"Sweet Boiled Candy" SweetBoiledCandyBehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma Filming in Guildford! 82344CFD-8154-4AA2-A29D-E6FA18139805.JPG Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Music Category:2018 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 10 Galleries Category:2018 episodes Category:New Wiggles